marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Superion
Superion, who's real name is Jordan Kenway, is the reincarnation of an extremely ancient, primordial kryptonian god by the name of Zoa, who was regarded as the single strongest being in kryptonian deity history. As a civilian, it is actually shown to be fairly easy for him to keep his identity a secret. Jordan Kenway is a jobless nobody, funded by the government to sustain himself, having no social life or connections to the outside world in any way shape or form allows him extreme impunity as a hero to do as he pleases without threat or consequence. Superion is a unique "hero" which has several different traits and aspects from his character which sets him apart from others. In spite of his rather "heroic" costume design, Superion is shown to be an extremely ruthless, vengeful, and dark hero. He has been depicted as a far more realistic-avenger kind of person whom does not bare the traits of a more generic "superhero" in that he can willingly kill and do away with his opponents without remorse or regret in doing so, holding parallels to that of Superman Prime in that regard. He does not play a linear role throughout the course of his life and can even go as far as being labeled a villain or an evil-doer, if it means that he can accomplish his own goals. Superion has also been shown connected to several forces in the omniverse. These forces serve as the basis for several of his numerous powers, the most notable of which being the Speed Force. Superion has shown himelf to be incredible aware of the Speed Force and is subsequently extremely powerful in its usage and applications. Being a Speed Force conduit also helps Superion contend with some of the fastest beings in existence, as he has easily surpassed the flash at this point. Thanks to being the reincarnation of Zoa, who was also the most powerful chief solar deity in kryptonian lore, Superion has also amassed an extremely vast array of fire-based abilities. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Peak Human Physiology Due to being unaware of his status as a Demigod for the first 20 years of his life or more, Superion used his Peak Human Physiology, coupled with his awareness of "Lifeforce" manipulation to combat and defeat his enemies. His Kryptonian god powers didn't surface until he was met with a pivotal battle against the almighty villain thanos. Jordan was trained brutally and relentlessly in various military combat arts by the X-men. During this time he completely mastered all forms of drill and simulated battle situations in the Danger Room, making him extremely deadly and effecient as a Peak Human. Being at the edge of human perfection gives him the ability to perform feats of strength, accuracy, speed, and power which are far beyond that of even the greatest of olympic gold medalists. *'Peak Human Speed: '''At a full sprint, Superion was capable of reaching an extreme 90 miles per hour, which is above and beyond that of most fully realized peak human runners. However, this was only because of the unique running style that he utilized. An ancient japanese form of sprinting which moves the arms and legs at the same time in order to generate more forward thrust coupled with extreme strides allowed Superionr to completely outdo most other peak humans. *'Peak Human Strength: 'Superion has a startling level of physical strength, even by the standards of a behemoth as might as bane, as he was capable of easily twisting and snapping the formers arms with his superior strength. His strength output is shown to be extremely peak human, and like his speed, makes usage of a special form of training. Superion has studied and mastered a unique form of ancient chinese muscle conditioning which completely destroys all useless muscle in the body while supercharging that which is used ideally in combat situations. *'Peak Human Accuracy: 'It was measured by the Danger Rooms supercomputer, and thusly officialized in numbers that Superion's intended attacks, whether they be short, long, or mid ranged, have exactly a 99.9999% chance rate of always hitting their intended marks, even if they don't appear to have done so in the first place. Superion has been trained by and has watched the archery skills of countless olympian athletes and has thusly amassed hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions of hours worth of skill and conditioning in his accuracy during combat. *'Peak Human Agility: 'Gymnasts, freerunners, acrobats, daredevils, stuntmen, and even the finest of master grade ninja all fall secondary to Superion's incredible ability to performed nigh unsurpassble feats of agility and perfect physical prowess. His movements are described as being almost completely in sync with his surroundings. He demonstrates unlaboured flawlessness in all of his leaps, turns, movements, and landings, and has the ability to waste not the slightest amount of his movements in the process, with a level of finesse and precision that most others can only dream about reaching. Martial Arts Intuition Thanks to his "unusual" brain activity and prodological athletes body, not to mention his utterly savant-like observation skills, Superion has obtained the ability to fight and use martial arts to a degree of excellence which surpasses that of the most powerful asian monks, whom have been practicing their arts all their lives. As a form of mimicry, Superion may anaylze and copy even the most complex forms of attack, and he most elaborate fighting techniques down to their fundamental levels, and easily replicate their usage, giving himself the ability to perform any kind of martial arts, including all those from his era as well as those past. He has even obtained knowledge of several alien fighting styles from dozens upon dozens of different and rare planets from around the universe. *'Mastery of Styles: 'As stated above, Superion has mastered all forms of fighting from his era, and can implement or switch between them during live combat situations in the blink of an eye. Though the true extent of his abilities in this field has yet to be shown, it cannot be ignored that Superion has demonstrated a vast array of different fighting forms during his career as a hero, styles ranging from everything from mixed martial arts, modern styles drawn from europe and south eastern countries, as well as traditional asian fighting forms from china, japan, and india. **'Capoeira: 'By using rather elaborate and acrobatic movements while remaining grounded, Superion strikes his opponents with numerous, rhythmic leg and sweep based attacks. The erratic movements he demonstrates in this style make it considerably difficult for an opponent to read and discern his next attack and tactics, constantly hindering them in battle. **'Judo: 'Superion is more than masterful in the practice of Judo, capable of grappling, trapping, restricting, and throwing his opponents with ease and high speed. By changing and manipulating his opponents center of gravity and causing them to loose balance, Superion gains a considerable advantage to begin attacking and hammering away it his opponents while their defenses are completely shattered, rendering them unable to fight back or counter attack. **'Karate: 'The first fighting form that Superion ever witnessed, and subsequently, the most powerful fighting style in his arsenal(save for his mastery of the dark martial arts forms). Using karate, Superion has extremely good attack and defense, striking power, precision, and speed, but due to the mastery of elbow strikes and various heavy attacks he has, his skill in karate-style fighting proves a bane to those that may rely heavily upon defense or cowardly tactics. **'Kung Fu: 'A vital aspect of Superion's fighting form is his ability to bring in and make liberal usage of the high flying, elaborate, dynamic, and acrobatic movements of china's infamous Kung Fu fighting form. He utilizes these tactics while making direct usage of the various other fighting styles at his disposal, so as to further increase the difficulty of enemies fighting against him, keeping them constantly guessing and even confused as to his attacks until the very last second. *'Adoptive Muscle Memory: 'By witnessing movements just once, Superion has the ability to perfectly replicate them right down to the tiniest and most accurate convulsion of muscular tissue. Perhaps due to his X-ray vision and altered perception of time, there has not been a single movement that Superion has not been able to replicate to a superior extent to the original user of it. By using this ability, he can literally learn any movement after witnessing it just once, allowing him to suddenly leap forward in skill in various acts of combat or accuracy. By even watching the top of a pen dance around, he may replicate it's movements so as to discern what was written by the user of said pen. *'Combat Empowerment: 'There is no limit as to how strong Superion can become in the realm of fighting skill and martial arts. With each battle he participates in, even a small scuff, Superion's combat skill will receive a sudden exponential boost. As he fights, his body naturally adapts and instinctively upgrades itself so as to become even greater at fighting. With each and every passing second, Superion is constantly growing stronger, more powerful, and more skillfull, so long as he as fighting. *'Pressure Point Combat: 'Superion has extensive knowledge over the anatomy of humans and various other lifeforms which allows him to strike and directly effect their various pressure points. Striking an opponents pressure point allows Superion to severely impede the performance of his enemies by suddenly wrenching control of their own limbs from them, or even finishing them off in a single move, should the correct pressure points be struck or closed off. With the right amount of force applies, Superion even has the ability to cause the sudden destruction of his opponents limbs through pressure point combat. *'Dark Martial Arts: 'A form of fighting that Superion only ever reveals to opponents that he has either sworn to defeat by his own hand and his alone, or against opponents that he is particularly fixated on killing, such as shown in the case when he had an encounter with red hulk, a being which particularly disgusted him. Superion's mastery over dark martial arts are techniques which are built for the sole reason of inflicting pain, destroying things, and taking the lives of others, and by no means are used as a method of self defense at all. All of the attacks Superion uses in this style are intended to either severely damage or out right kill the opponent alltogether. He is a master of various techniques regarding this style. Life-Force Manipulation For a while, Superion's immense understanding and awareness of the natural life force that existed in all living beings served as the basis for all his power. Superion remains an extremely gifted prodigy in the art of life-force manipulation. Through using it, Superion can severely raise his "power level" by amplifying his life force, increase his peak human powers to well within the realm of metahuman levels. For example, in amplifying his Life-Force, Superion is capable of increasing his strength, speed, durability, senses, and reaction time far beyond that of their original limitations. The more life-force energy used, the higher his power will increase. Superions Life-Force manipulation also gives him several superhuman powers such as the ability to cast explosive blasts of energy, form various energy waves and barrriers, and even perform acts of telekinesis and mindreading. Primordial Kryptonian War God Physiology Due to being only a reincarnation, Superions godly powers manifest in the form of temporary "power-ups" or transformations. He eventually grew accustommed to them enough to switch them on and off at will. Superion is the complete and utterly perfect reincarnation of the supremely ultimate Kryptonian God of War and battle, known as Zoa. As such, his body is ridiculously powerful and strong, granting him a level of strength, speed, durability, and senses which are far superior to that of event he mightiest krpyonian metahumans. Because of his body, he is granted several different, devastatingly powerful abilities that allow him to crush his opponents with casual ease, and completely blow those who are considered among the absolute strongest out of the water. Even before his training to master his powers, Superion demonstrated a level of strength and power that was considered nothing short of absolutely, lawbreakingly mad and insane. Because of his kryptonian physiology - god caliber at that - Superion has the ability to effortlessly make a mockery of the natural laws of physics and order of the universe itself, doing so in various mind blowing displays of strength and power. *'Absolute Strength: 'Thanks to his god body, Superion has the ability to make the concept of any incoming enemy attack or object completely and utterly meaningless. With a level of physical might that was such that he incidentally eviscerated cythonna without so much as a casual flick of the wrist, Superion has the ability to crush and repel any object, and can generate enough force to destroy even the mightiest of beings and substances in the universe. When measured in the kryptonian realm of gods, it was shown that Superionr had the ability to casually lift an amount of "598,000,000,000,000,000,000 Infinitons". Which was a term that the scientists in the laboratory he was being measured at had never seen before. Basically, his strength has become unquantafiably huge, with absolute no absolute limitation, so much power now resides behind his blows that he doesn't even care any more, so long as it allows him to protect the innocent. After awakening the true extent of his God powers, Superion's strength level rose to obscene new heights, to the point of nonsense. He now has the ability to make a mockery of The One Above All himself through physical strength alone. During his extremely one-sided battle with Thanos, he had shown that, upon unrestricting himelf, a simple twitch of the index finger was enough to instantly blow away the entire totality of Thanos's "Zero Combat Area" which is a dimension as big as what can be described as the omniverse - potentially beyond by the titans own word. **'Infinite Mass Attacks: '''Due to the literally infinite amount of strength that he has, all of Superions attacks are infinite mass-based. His most casual, sofest strikes have been shown to unleash the force equal and in excess of that of Supermans Infinite Mass punch. Should he will it, Superion may continually unleash infinite mass attacks on his enemies with each of his basic punches and kicks, though he rarely has to resort to such an extreme method of combat. Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Demigod Category:God Category:Reincarnation Category:Kryptonian